The Blood Stained Labyrinth's Destruction
by riellegoesrawr
Summary: What if Mai was knowledgeable about demons during the blood stained labyrinth case?
1. Chapter 1

I, sadly, do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Prologue**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound, wet and brisk, resonated throughout the room, piercing my ear drums. My heart thudded painfully in my chest with fear and uncertainty. An unsettling chill crept upon my body, stilling the breath in my lungs.

_Where am I?_

__Heavy foot steps padded towards me, the screech of sharp metal surrounded throughout the room. _A knife? _A scream hesitated, then started to crawl up my throat in desperation. An unwelcome presence gripped my arms and legs, preventing me from escaping. Silver gleamed at me menacingly, gallant amongst the darkness. My fear echoed octaves higher than imaginable.

"I don't want to die"A haunting voice, so dreadful, like metal against metal begged.

A whistle rang out, jarring the silence.

_I don't want to die._

**Chapter 1**

October 25th

A shrill ring awoke me from my slumber, carelessly, I silenced the disturbance and buried my face deeper into my pillow. The shrill ring sounded again, awaking me fully from my sleep, leaving me rather irritated.

_Who the hell is calling me so early?_

I reach over and answer without second thought.

" Whoever is calling so early, you better have a damn good reason to." I bark out brashly, my voice shrill.

An impatient, and harsh voice answers me. " Mai, you're two hours late, even an idiot like you should be able to set an alarm clock. You have 30 minutes to get here. " His voice cool and even chills me to the bones, then he disconnects.

_Hes so going to murder me, this will most likely come out of my pay check again._

I huff and mumble under my breath, " Might as well get ready. "  
I hop out of bed and rush to get dressed, not bothering to even eat. Im ready in 15 minutes and out the door running , my shoes cracking against the concrete loudly. I arrive at SPR with 5 minutes to spare. I straighten my clothes, remembering how I even came to working in this hell hole.

My school's old building was being investigated for paranormal phenomenon by Kazuya Shibuya and his assistant, Lin. Well, me being me, I caused trouble which resulted in me filling in for Lin, and so here I am as an assistant at SPR, short for Shibuya Psychic Research with a jerk for a boss, aka Naru the Narcissist.

I clear my thoughts, and walk into the office for another day of tea-making and filing.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? :D

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. So, yeah. :b

I will graciously accept your criticism. :D

~ Rielle


	2. Chapter 2

hlkgklnfgokh. Finally. c: I've totally had writer's block. Sooo, here we go! c:

* * *

Chapter 2

I walk into the office two hours late, dreading what might happen to my pay check. The lobby was empty and the two anti-socialist are locked up in their dungeons, er, offices. I set my stuff on the couch just as my ever pleasant boss demands for tea. _Of course, your highness._ Asshole. I sigh, then make my way into the decent sized kitchen. Just as the water boiled, the door's bell rang signaling someone entering the office.

"Hey Mai! Can you be a doll and make me some iced coffee? Thanks." Monks cheery voice carries into the kitchen. I sigh once more. WHACK.

" You stupid old man! Don't barge in here demanding stuff!" Ayako's voice shrilled, cracking in anger.

Monk scoffed , " Who's an old man you hag?!"I hear more whacks and laugh to myself while carrying the ice king his holy tea. _Maybe today won't be so bad._

**:D :D :D :D Time skip to an hour later :D :D :D :D**

I've only been here an hour and we already have a case. The hell. Right about I'm drowning out Naru's obnoxiously beautiful voice while staring at the ceiling as if it's the next best thing to peanut butter. Right, because I so like peanut butter. Ugh. Kill me.

" i, Ai, Mai, MAI!" Naru's impatient and annoyed voice snaps me out of my daze.

" Huhhh?" My detached voice make me sound stupid. Naru sighs, then glares at me.

" I don't pay you to just sit there, go home and pack, then be back here in an hour. We have a case." I nod.

" Aye Aye, Captain!" I raise two fingers to my brow in mock salute, grab my stuff and leave to pack for the case. Wait... _CASE?! Oh man, I really should've listened. I don't even know where we are going. I sigh for the third time today._

I stand, staring at the huge Mansion before me witch a stupid look on my face. G_eez, this house is bigger than the Winchesters house. Hmm, the Winchesters. I actually miss those two stupid brothers. They basically raised me. Not paying attention to my surroundings, I go over my situation on my head. Even though I may look stupid, I do know a lot of stuff on Demons and junk. Well, that's to be expected since my parents were killed by one, and Bobby saved me and took me in to live with Sam and Dean Winchester. Brothers who hunt demons, and taught me everything I know. I snort. That may not be good, actually. They're both retarded. At least they taught me useful stuff. I even learned English. When I was 9, the brothers gave me a new name for a new start. Maea Bellatrix Winchester. (*) It has a beautiful ring to it, does it not? When I was 15, I moved back to Japan to re-familiarize myself with the surroundings, and adapted back to my birth name. Mai Taniyama._  
I sigh realizing I've been walking this whole time while following Ayako. _Speaking of Ayako, I've come to see her as a motherly figure, with Monk as the father. Which leaves Masako as the snobby sister, John the innocent brother, Yasu as the perverted best friend, Lin could be the uncle. Maybe. He's kinda scary. Hm. What would Naru be?_ I snort, _I'm not even gonna go there._ I hear a man's voice, then Naru's. I attempt to pay attention, but suddenly a sharp metallic smell has me leaning against Ayako for support. I gag, I smell death and blood.

" Mai?" Ayako's motherly voice comforting me.

I smile, " I'm fine, I just have a headache." She nods, then continues to walk. We arrive to a large room with a table that stretches and has several chairs along with a 3 couches off to the side. Naru leads us to the couches. I sit down and pull out my phone, opening the angry birds app.  
Just as I get through a round, I hear the door open and several footsteps, followed by a the scraping of chairs. A man's voice starts the introductions. I look up as he gestures to three men.

" This is Reimei Minami from MPR with his assistant , Takaba Hirro (**), Along with his friend Dr. Oliver Davis." I hears gasps and murmurs.

_Oliver Davis my ass, he doesn't even have PK or all that in him. Poser._

He continues. " Here we have Dr. Igarashi from Otawa University and her assistant Naoko Suzuki. Next, we have Sam and Dean Winchester from America."

I freeze, the look to my left. There sitting calmly in their chairs while looking at me was the two people I least expected to see. I swallow. T_his could be a problem._

* * *

_Woo.! :D The editing took me a minute. c; Was it okay?_

_Im awaiting your feed back!_

_- Rielle_


End file.
